


Hybrids

by Warriorwolf638



Series: Dream SMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also everyone has tragic backstories, Because I can, BeeTubbo, Dreamon, Everybody Is A Hybrid, Phoenix!Sapnap, RacconTommyinnit, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorwolf638/pseuds/Warriorwolf638
Summary: Backstories for everyone on the Dream's SMP tragic pastIf you want to see this AU be put into scenarios then look into my other Dream SMP book
Relationships: None
Series: Dream SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044999
Kudos: 15





	Hybrids

Far in the mountains, a baby opens his eyes for the first time. He has sparkling blue eyes, the colour of a clear sky. They're so innocent, so ready for what the world has to offer. They scan the area, hundreds of other babies are opening their eyes. His fluffy tan ears twitch and his big striped tail curls around him. A sudden noise pierced his ears.

The subjects are starting to open their eyes. _Good._ From our 532 infants, there only seems to be 13 shapeshifters. Disappointing to be honest. I had hoped that there would be at least 100. I guess we'll just have to hope in the next batch. From what I can see the racoon hybrid is quite curious. A good trait to have when searching enemy lines. Hopefully, he's not cowardly otherwise he will be disposed of. A cheetah hybrid is trying to lift her head. A fighter. _Useful._ "Split them up" "They needed to be tested on". The raccoon lifted his head quickly, his ears and tail twitching. He looked aggravated.

We have completed the tests, it has indeed been a long 2 days. Only one infant was disposed of, which is good news I suppose. Since the testing is done, the subjects are ready to be experimented on and turned into demons. From our results, we have 53 subjects to be turned into water demons, 45 for fire, 61 for earth, 21 for ice, 15 for air, 7 for confusion, 18 for chaos, 11 for magic, 3 for time, 20 for invisible. We have another 120 for nature, 78 for light, 14 for dark, 5 for explosion, 34 for teleportation, 19 for cloud, 2 for blood, 1 for magma and 4 for metal.

I was correct about the 13 hybrids. The experiments have been done, everyone survived. From the shapeshifters we have; A raccoon, a cheetah, 3 cats, a dingo, 2 wolves, a spider, a butterfly, a squid, a rabbit and a jellyfish. _A camera turns towards a piece of paper, on that piece of paper is written what demons each shapeshifter is. Raccoon (Thomas) = Magma. Cheetah (Georgie) = Blood. Cat 1 (Joseph) = Teleportation. Cat 2 (Anthony) = Ice. Cat 3 (Kathrine) = Explosion. Dingo (Oliver) = Dark. Wolf 1 (Luna) = Light. Wolf 2( Niki) = Cloud. Spider (Isaac) = Dark. Butterfly (Lila) = Chaos. Squid (David) = Chaos. Rabbit (Rumi) = Invisible. Jellyfish (Anastasia) = Water._

_"_ I'm so bored and tired" Thomas proclaims, twitching his ears. "We all are, Tommy" Kathrine muttered stretching her arms. "I mean on the happy side, we'll be on the field soon" Luna happily added. "They have to add the age stopper thing on first" Lila complained "I wonder if it works if we get the collar off" She added talking to herself. There was an awkward silence after that. Thomas went back to playing with his tail. Kathrine opened her hands and popped a few explosions. Her golden eyes shone with the light. Even her pitch-black hair had a golden glow to it. One of the scientists opened the door it the room. Immediately all eyes turned his way. Georgie's eyes narrowed dangerously and a small hiss was heard from Anthony. " I need TommyInnit, iBallisticSquid, SpottedSpeed and Antfrost for training" A groan was heard from Thomas and a small "I just finished though" was heard. The scientist stopped in his tracks and quickly turned around. He shot a glare at Tommy. "I suggest you shut up or your training will be harder" Thomas's mouth shut closed after that. Sadly, he jumped up and walked towards the door. As did David, Georgie and Anthony.

All 13 hybrids were sitting in the room, it's plain white walls blinding. Today could possibly be the biggest and scariest moment of their lives. Today they had all turned 6. They had been brutally trained for 2 years and it was finally time they were put in their first war. It was an hour and 24 minutes before they had to get their collars attached, meaning they would be stuck in a time stopper until they died (or got their collars off). "Ok, I know we'll all be stressed because of the upcoming time stopper, but I wanted to give everyone something" Isaac sat up and stared at us all at once. His 8 eyes seamlessly peering into our souls. He summoned his ender chest and grabbed a few things to put into his hot bar. "I made them" he blushed slightly "It's to make sure we don't forget each other you know" His expression darkened a bit. "In case one of us dies you know" A gasp was heard from around the room and Niki fell off the seat she was sitting in. "What do you mean die!" Niki muttered from her place sprawled out on the ground, her tail was spiked and she looked concerned as she stood up. "I mean we shouldn't rule out the possibility" Anastasia added "I mean we are going to war" Luna interrupted. "Let's just see the gifts, ok" Joseph demanded. "Cat is for Tommy" He handed Tommy a round black disc, it had a neon green centre with a small bit of forest green in there. Immediately after touching it, Tommy's fingers glowed neon green. He stared in awe at his hands. "I forgot to mention, once you touch it, it attaches itself to your soul" Tommy stared up in awe. "Blocks for Anastasia" Orangey-red sparks glowed on her fingertips. "Far for Lila" Lime and aquamarine light lit up her hands. "Strand for Luna" Her hands glowed white. "Mellohi for Oliver" Purple light flared from the right fingers and white from the left. "Ward for Niki" Dark turquoise and lime green appeared on her fingers. "Chirp for David" Red light lit up his oddly blue fingertips. "Disc Eleven for me" he pulled it close to his body and a few of his fingers shone with a black light. "Disc 13 for Kathrine" White and gold light emitted from her paws. "Stal for Rumi" His hands emitted a pitch-black light. "Mall for Joseph" Purple and dark blue light glowed in his ginger paws. "Wait for Anthony" Light blue light emitted from his brown but icy paws. "And finally Pigstep for Georgie" Her limbs glowed a dark pinkish and her hands emitted a bright golden light "That's it" Isaac announced. By now everyone had put the discs safely in their ender chests. They gave Isaac a smile and Tommy jumped up to hug him. At that moment the scientist walked in and called them for the collars.

It's been 9 years. For 9 years I've been stuck in this time loop. Training never stopped. We would get weeks to rest after we won the wars and then it was simply back to training. There are only four of us left. Me, Georgie, Kathrine and Oliver. Everyone else is missing. Presumed dead but I have hope. Joseph (Stampy) and Anthony (Antfrost) went missing first. We had just won our third war and they were nowhere to be found. I hope they escaped and are living peaceful lives. David (iBallisticSquid) went missing almost immediately after. He dove into the ocean the first chance he got. In our 5th war, I saw Rumi's (Mirko), Luna's (Supernova) and Niki's (LoudCloud) mutilated bodies on the battlefield. They weren't dead though. Our superiors thought they were and left them there. As we retreated I saw the enemy line feed them healing potions and carry them away. That was the first war we lost. Lila (Lilac Glass) was dragged outside by her wings in the middle of training. Later that day I saw her flying high in the sky with bloody and beaten wings. Anastasia (Irukandji) used her stingers to knock out the guards. Killing four of them. She proceeded to shapeshift and slip down one of the sewer drains. Before she left I saw her grab the DNA for blood, chaos and a dark demon. The last to leave was Isaac (CD spider). In the last war, we fought he killed many people. Nobody on the enemy lines saw it coming. He turned into a money spider and ripped people from the inside out. We were working with him and cheering him on. …. He was then killed by one our own. Shot with a light spike right through his stomach. They left him to bleed out. But I saw him. I saw him crawl away.

There was blood everywhere. Carcasses burning. Magma smelting bodies to the ground. Explosions were heard in the distance _. Kathrine (Ground Zero)_. Darkness was bending around him. _Oliver (Darkness)._ Enemies bodies twisted and burst open, the blood swirling around a familiar figure _. Georgie (Blood Goddess)._ Enemies bodies burned and sizzled in the magma. They're screams filled his ears. _Thomas (TommyInnit)._ In a flash, there was a sword in his stomach. He lifted his gaze to look at the figure who had stabbed him. _An ender elytra_ , an elite force of birds. Rumoured to be able to control the enderman and even an ender dragon. The enemy dug his sword into his head. The blood rushed out so fast that the darkness took over. _I guess this is how I'm going to die._

_After the battle was finished and Tommy's side retreated, the same elytra came back. He stood over Tommy's body. Observing the young shapeshifter. He was still breathing he realised. He quickly fed Tommy a potion of instant of healing and scooped him off. He extended his wings and took off._

_The elytra's name was Ph1LzA and he was ready to give Tommy a new life._

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/4wG8t7u


End file.
